Infected Earth
Infected Earth is the world of Resident Evil. This world is eligible to have other zombie canons fused with it. It was introduced to the board during the Terra Stabilization arc. Background Much of Infected Earth's most prominant pre-multiverse history centers around various pharmaceutical companies, their shady founders, and the legacy of their research. Although most of the technology found on this world is what much of the multiverse would consider "modern," the level in which chemistry, biology and pharmaceuticals is a different matter altogether. These particular areas of technological advancement and research far outstrips most of what the rest of the multiverse has to offer, particular when it comes to artificial viral strains. Regardless of the type or locale of a crisis, most of this world's problems can be traced back to the Umbrella Corporation; particularly its founder Oswell E. Spencer and one of its top researchers, Albert Wesker. Power-hungry, knowledgeable and infinitely cunning, Wesker was a man who sought power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. He participated in illicit activities by going undercover as an officer in the R.P.D. and the leader of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. Through the course of much betrayal of his allies to further his own plans, Wesker faked his death, gained superhuman powers from a Prototype virus, and worked alongside both the mysterious "Organization" and Tricell, Inc. He would eventually enact a plot, originally created by Oswell E. Spencer, to transform the human race into powerful superhumans like himself, and be a god to rule over them and a new age. Wesker was the mastermind behind most of the planet's crises, surpassing even Spencer. Wesker and Spencer's dream plunged several of the world's regions into chaos, as open and closed-door warfare occured between Umbrella and several rival corporations. Most notably, Racoon City is regarded as a flash point for the various epidemics, as it was one of the first highly publicized outbreaks of Umbrella's super viruses. Over the course of fifteen years after Racoon City, new viruses are developed, tested and unleashed upon the world as several government entities try to catch up and get a hold on things. Even after Wesker's death at the hand of agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, the world continued to be plagued by viruses and plots from mysterious organizations, one being headed by the US's very own National Security advisor. Multiverse Timeline This world entered the Multiverse as part of the Lunar Flux event that caused the Terra Stabilization arc, where five versions of Earth suddenly appeared around the Moon. The arrival was marked by earthquakes around the world. Was stabalized by Serina and Rose Shepard after the responded to a distress beacon in Italy, where they rescued BSSA Agent Jill Valentine. After agreeing to a potential business deal, Frank Fontaine teamed up with Shepard's mad scientist, Miles, and descended to the bottom of the ocean looking for Rapture. Fontaine was convinced that he could find a bunch of plasmids and prototypes for the fox to take back to his lab aboard the Normandy for further study and mass production. Upon arriving at the condemned Fontaine Futuristics building, Fontaine and Miles, along with Fontaine's impromptu bodyguard Subject Lambda, began making their way through the facility looking for anything that would allow Miles to further his research. Regions Americas As the birthplace of many of the major outbreaks in the past, the Americas are both the most prepared for the situation, and the hardest hit. STARS is playing a major role in the attempt to keep the population safe in this region. This region is also home to Umbrella, the organization responsible for the whole think kicking off. Eurasia Home to a parasitic based zombie outbreak, the country of Italy was the first to have real contact with the Multiverse thanks to Rose Shepard and Serina making contact in this area and running into BSAA member Jill Valentine. A noticeable thinning of the zombies in this region occurred thanks to their actions, but its far from zombie free Africa One of the newer strains of zombie viruses broke out in Western Africa, leaving BSAA even more strained than it already is. The strain in this region is particularly resistant, not nearly as phased by natural elements as some other weaker viruses are. Oceania Arguably one of the least hit areas, the Oceania region still has its fair share of zombies to deal with. Being mostly a chain of large islands is both a blessing and a curse: its harder for new strains to arrive, but its also harder to flee if things get even worse. Polar Region Despite being so remote, the Polar Region was also home to its own strain of virus, coming out only shortly after the Raccoon City insistent. More activity than normal has been spotted at both poles, and rumour has it that a research facility thought to have been destroyed has shown up again... Other Areas *Rapture: A metropolis at the bottom of the ocean... People would have thought this impossible, but Andrew Ryan's vision of a city where the greatest minds would be able to continue humanity's forward progression was constructed and thrived for some time. However, the discovery of ADAM sparked a civil war for control of the city, with Ryan scouring the city for the rebellious Atlas after the death of Frank Fontaine. Now, with both leaders dead, splicers linger in the corpse of the city, feeding on whatever ADAM and plasmids they can find in order to sate their ever-growing hunger and madness. *Arklay Laboratory(Spencer Mansion): Disguised as a mansion, the Arklay laboratory was an old Umbrella Corporation laboratory where the T-virus was leaked and experimental BW (biological weapons) were released. Above ground, the laboratory looks to be just a simple mansion hidden deep in the mountains near Raccoon City. Underground, however, is an extensive high-tech laboratory where the T-virus was tested on a number of subjects. Despite having been blown up both by the S.T.A.R.S. and a nuclear weapon used on Raccoon city, the multiverse has rebuilt the mansion and repopulated it with its infected inhabitants. Inhabitants Notable Figures Bestiary Zombies. Lots and lots of zombies. *'T-virus zombies': People infected with the T-virus. Pretty much your typical zombie: slow, groans a lot, can take super-human levels of punishment, and are only really dangerous in large groups. A single T-virus zombie will not be much of a threat to any player character. A hundred on the other hand... *'T-virus infected mutations/animals': Bioweapons designed by Umbrella, or just odd mutations of the T-Virus itself. These include the fast and dangerous hunter, capable of sheering a person's head clean off with a swipe of its huge clawed hands; the Lurker, a frog-human hybrid monster that has a very long tongue capable of wrapping people up with along with huge claws and teeth; lickers, which look like skinned zombies with exposed brains but are very agile hunters and have tongues which can pierce or decapitate a human; giant spiders which are... well, exactly what they sound like; infected dogs that look like rotting dogs come back from the dead to eat you; crows that now have a taste for living flesh rather than just dead; and worst of all, the Tyrant, a giant humanoid T-virus capable of shrugging off any weapon short of an anti-vehicular weapon. *'Plagas': Unlike the zombies created by the T/G-virus, Plagas are not mindless monsters wanting to eat your brains. Instead, they are people being controlled by parasites. Since they are about as smart as humans (though their intellegence seems to vary) they are more than capable of using weapons, tactics, and planning their enemies' demise. They have the same super-human toughness of T-virus victims, but do not have the head weakness. Shooting a Plagas in the head will only cause the plagas to emerge and attack as well. In fact, headless Plagas are often more dangerous. Appear more localized in rural areas of Europe, as opposed to America. *'Splicers': Citizens of Rapture were introduced to the wonders of plasmids and splicing, giving them all sorts of superhuman abilities as the ADAM in their bodies literally rewrote their genetic code. However, the instability of ADAM inside a human host manifested in an addiction to the stuff, warping physical appearances by growing tumors all over sufferers' bodies and decaying their minds. Splicers are nothing more than the maddened husks of what used to be humans, and they continue to search Rapture for as much ADAM as they can get their hands on. They are capable of using weapons and utilizing different plasmids, which allow them to shoot fire or lightning from their fingers or teleport across a room. There are a wide variety of splicers that reside in Rapture, from the lowly thuggish and leadhead--who rely on weapons to deal with opponents--to crawlers and houdini splicers that have adapted to become killing machines. *'Little Sisters and Big Daddies': Found in Rapture, Little Sisters are young girls that have undergone surgery and mental conditioning to collect ADAM from corpses through the city. Because they have an ADAM slug implanted into their stomach lining, they are effectively indestructible, but should the slug be forcibly removed from their system, they will die. Due to splicers figuring out how to come together and hunt in packs, Ryan Industries began developing the Big Daddies, protectors that bonded to the Little Sisters and watched over them as they gathered ADAM. They are known for their iconic diving suit look and are provoked at the slightest threat to their Little Sister companions. Only the bravest or most insane people would willing force themselves between this pair. Special Note: Despite the world being called Infected Earth, none of the undead here have anything to do with the Infected of the Infected arc. The Infected from the arc have been killed off for real and will not be returning, ever. See also External links *Resident Evil Wiki *Stabilization Thread *Rapture on Bioshock Wiki Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Terra Ring